Happiness and Heartache
by Steph-McMahon's-Wife
Summary: Paul HHH is in love with Steph, but they're both in relationships. Can he win Steph over or will she stick to her present man? Steph/Cena Steph/HHH. R&R. The story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are owned by themselves and the WWE.

This is my first Steph/Paul fic. So, I hope that you all enjoy it, and that you all review.

----------------

Paul watched the brunette silently. He had been sitting on a crate in the corner of the hallway, watching her for God only knows how long. Every time he saw her, his heart would beat a mile a second. She was just so beautiful. He was honored that Vince and the writing team had chosen him to be paired up with her on screen. She was a dream to work with. She was so sweet and charming. He couldn't help but love everything about her. His mind reverted back to the scene that they had just shot not too long ago in his locker room. He had more than enjoyed the scene, granted that he was able to kiss her in the scene. He had brought her some flowers and a card, and for that he had got a heart stopping kiss in return.

Paul noticed her coming his way and he straightened up.

"Hey Paul," The beautiful brunette said, standing in front of him, smiling.

"Hey Steph," Paul said calmly. He was having a hard time trying to keep his voice at a controlled volume around this woman.

"So, how did you like our scene earlier today?"

"I loved it. You're a pretty good kisser, I must say," Paul said smirking at her. He was once again flirting with her and he could not stop himself.

Stephanie smiled at him and blushed lightly. She had noticed that he had been flirting with her a lot as of late. She had not decided whether she liked it or not. It definitely was against the rules and it was highly inappropriate for business. Yet, she found herself flirting back at times. She was just having fun with him. She knew that there was no way in hell that she and this man, or any other wrestler for that matter could and would ever have any type of romantic relationship. Though, Paul was not the first wrestler to flirt with her and he sure would not be the last.

"Well, I could say the same about you. You know, I wouldn't totally be against the idea of letting you test my lips out outside of business every now and again, you know," Stephanie said, with a wink. She was only joking with him. A little flirting never hurt anyone. At least she had never known it to hurt anyone.

"Oh really?" Paul asked, flirtatiously, though it was more of a rhetorical question.

"Of course, Paul. I mean who better to make out with than my husband?"

"You are too cute, McMahon."

"Why thank you, I try my best, you know," Stephanie joked with a wink.

"So, tell me, how are things going with that boyfriend of yours?" Paul asked, though he spat out the last three words.

"Preferably well for now. He is still as sweet and sexy as he was the first day that I met him. He is also still the man of my dreams, and for now, I have no plans of trading him in," Stephanie said dreamily, "What about you and Joanie?"

Paul sneered and rolled his eyes slightly. He had been with Joanie for seven years, yet, he still had to wonder why. They both knew that their relationship had run its course, and they had realized this three years prior. The first three and half years of their relationship had been amazing. He had loved every single thing about her. Though, after about half way into their fourth year together, things begin to take a turn for the worst. Joanie had begun to nag the hell out of him. She had started accusing him of cheating with every woman that she saw. He had become fed up with her and their relationship.

They had stayed together these past three years hoping that things would become good again. However, Paul seen no signs of that happening anytime soon. He had found that she was flirting with other men. That had not bothered him as much as he thought it would. Not to mention the whole posing for playboy fiasco, how tasteless.

"She's being Joanie, I guess. We have yet to speak to each other," Paul said, sounding uninterested in the topic involving his girlfriend.

Stephanie studied Paul's face for a moment wondering what was wrong with him. She had been around him long enough to know when something was bothering him. She reached forward with her right hand and rubbed the side of his face with her knuckles. She smiled weakly at him and dropped her hand. She could tell that he and Joanie were having problems in their relationship.

"Do you need someone to talk to?" Stephanie asked him, amiably.

Paul smiled and shook his head, indicating no. He would much rather talk to Stephanie about their angle than him and Joanie. He would be the first to admit that he had a little crush on Stephanie. It didn't matter that they were both in relationships, what mattered was that he liked her… a lot. He smiled at her wistfully. She smiled back, and Paul could feel his heart skip a beat. She had him wrapped around her pinky finger, and she didn't even know it. Paul hopped off of the crate and stepped closer to Stephanie.

Stephanie noticed that Paul had inched closer to her and she backed up slightly. She was a bit uncomfortable with him being so close to her. She had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend. There was no way that she would allow their relationship to extend anything beyond friendship. It would be bad for business and it would be a bad move on a personal note as well.

Paul noticed Stephanie back away from him. He had no idea what had compelled him to inch towards her, but he had no intentions of making her feel uncomfortable.

"Steph, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I didn't mean to invade your personal space."

"It's okay, I'm fine. I am just a bit off today. Don't worry, Paulie."

Paul smiled whole-heartedly at her use of his nickname. He reached forward with his right hand and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He noticed her lean into his touch affectionately and smiled.

Stephanie closed her eyes. She loved how comforting his presence was to her. That was the advantage of having him as a friend. There was no chance of them having a romantic relationship and ruining it, which in turn would ruin their friendship as well.

Paul smirked at her and he grabbed her hand and pulled her off down the hall. Stephanie was looking at him as if he had lost his mind. She had no idea where he was taking her, and she was sort of uneasy about that. She wasn't exactly blind; she knew that Paul liked her as more than just a friend. She was fine with that, but there would never be anything more than friendship between them. He was an attractive man, but he was also someone else's man. She also knew that her father would birth ten different babies if he ever thought that she was dating one of the wrestlers. She looked at Paul and blushed at all of the odd stares that they were getting from the talent and backstage workers. This was sure to get back to Vince, and not in a good way.

"Paul, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Paul pulled her around a corner and down a vacant hall. The hall was completely quiet and deserted. They reached a door at the very end of the hall and Paul pushed it open. He entered the room and pulled her with him.

Stephanie looked around the room and frowned in confusion.

"This looks like a locker room."

"It is a locker room. It's my locker room."

"Why the hell is your locker room so far back here and out of the way?"

"I have no idea. Although, there is an upside to it."

"What would that be?"

"We can practice our script for next week without any interruptions." Paul remembered the last time they had been practicing their scripts. They had been about to go into their kissing scene when the door flew open and a stage hand walked in to inform them that their scene was coming up. Paul had been furious over the interference. Although, the actual scene that they had shot had greatly made up for it.

Stephanie nodded solemnly. He did have a good point. She remembered the look of frustration on his face when they had been interrupted the last time they were trying to go over their scripts.

"You have a good point."

"So, here are the scripts for next week. I took it up on myself to get two copies for both of us."

"Well, aren't you the little gentlemen these days?" Stephanie said in a mocking tone. She smirked at his reaction, which was a blush and a giggle. Men did not giggle, which is why it was so funny to her.

"Well, yeah."

"So, do you want to go strictly based on the script or do you want to improvise?"

"I like the improvising better. Although, I think that we should basically focus on our physical parts for the scene, because we can pretty much make stuff up when we get out there on mic."

Stephanie nodded her approval before verbalizing it.

"I agree. So what do you have in mind, Mr. Levesque?"

"Maybe we just hold hands all the way to the ring. Then maybe I can cup your chin and lightly kiss you between speaking roles or something like that," Paul suggested albeit apprehensively.

Stephanie mulled over his ideas. Her expression remained unreadable and neutral throughout her thinking period.

"Well, I have noticed that we don't have many kissing scenes together. For the most part we are just together. There isn't much kissing and intimacy to a degree. So, why don't we start heating our scenes up just a tad bit more? Maybe we end our entire in ring scene with a kiss. Then we can have a backstage scene and you can like massage my thighs or kiss my neck or something like that," Stephanie offered. She was scrunching up her face, waiting impartially for his response.

Paul eagerly nodded his consent of her idea. He loved the idea completely. The more touching and kissing, the better.

"I love that idea Steph. Should we practice? I mean, so that the kisses and caresses will look more natural rather than forced when we are actually performing."

"I suppose that would be the best thing to do. It will help us get the awkwardness out of the way. Because, no matter how many times we kiss on camera, it is always awkward for some reason. We should be beyond the awkward stage."

"Yeah, well with us both being friends and being in real life relationships with other people, it will tend to make us awkward when it comes to the physical part of our scenes."

"You didn't seem to feel too awkward earlier."

"Neither did you," Paul shot back, quickly.

"I just went with flow of things. Once we got into it, I loosened up a bit."

"Well, the same goes for me. I told you, you were a good kisser, and you have soft lips."

"Hmm, I get that a lot."

"I'm sure you do."

"Well, shall we get on with this practicing so that I can get back to my paper work, for daddy?"

"Oh, of course."

Paul placed his hand on Stephanie's lower back and led her to the sofa in the room.

Stephanie sat down on the sofa and Paul followed suit. She crossed her legs seductively. This of course was a part of the scene.

Paul looked at her cross her legs and he gulped. He felt his jeans get tighter in the crotch area. He shifted slightly and slowly put his arm up on the back of the couch. He leaned into Stephanie and pretended to whisper in her ear.

Stephanie shivered when she felt his lips graze her ear. She quickly broke out into a blush at what he was whispering in her ear.

"Paul, do you have to whisper that into my ear during the promo?"

"Why not?"

"Because, it's going to make me blush."

"Oh, so me telling you how beautiful you are is going to make you blush?"

"Yes."

"How many times do you hear that a day, Steph? I'm thinking a hell of a lot."

"It doesn't matter, I blush every time. So, just think of something else to say."

Paul grudgingly nodded his understanding.

"Okay, I will think of something else to say, but that can wait. I can just pretend to whisper in your ear during the promo. Does that work for you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's practice the kiss."

"So, are you going to lean to the left or to the right?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does matter, Paul. I don't want the kiss to look awkward out there."

"Fine, if you decide at the last minute to lean to the left, I'll lean to the right. So, in other words, I'll just follow your lead."

"That's fine."

"Okay, so we need to stand up, Steph."

Stephanie stood up from the couch and watched as Paul followed her actions by standing as well.

"Paul are you okay?"

He was standing kind of funny. Almost as if he was in pain or something. His legs were sort of buckled together, almost like he had to use the bathroom.

"I'm fine."

The truth was that Paul had a huge tent in the front of his pants. He was trying desperately to hide it from Stephanie. The last thing he wanted was to scare her off or make her think he was a pervert. He had got a glance at her panties when she stood up from the couch and his already growing tent had grown even more. Damn his hormones.

"If you say so."

Stephanie took control of the situation. She grabbed Paul's hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. She proceeded to wrap her own arms around his neck.

Paul looked a bit nervous. He was trying to keep a bit of space between him and Stephanie out of fear of her feeling his erection. He looked at her face and saw that she had just closed her eyes and was leaning into kiss him. He did the same. He leaned down to meet her mouth half way in a soft passionate kiss. He could feel her warm breathe on his lips and he mentally thanked the writing team for their good deeds.

Stephanie could feel Paul's breathe on her lips and she knew that their lips were mere inches apart. She gasped when their lips finally met. She had kissed Paul before. So, she knew what it was like to kiss him, but that was in front of millions of people. This kiss was a private kiss between just them, granted it was only practice for the show. She could feel her knees buckle slightly.

Paul melted into the kiss quickly. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. He knew that he was taking this kiss too far. However, this would probably be one of the very few times he would get to kiss her alone in private and he wanted to take advantage of it. He wanted to explore every crevice of her mouth that he could.

Stephanie felt Paul licking her lips and she slowly parted her lips and allowed him access to her mouth. She moaned lowly when she felt him slip his tongue into her mouth. She quickly got into the kiss and begin to massage her own tongue against his. She knew that this kiss was taking on a life of its own. It was going in a direction that it probably shouldn't have been going. She just had a hard time working up the courage to stop it. She was lost in how soft Paul's tongue was against her own. She had not noticed that when they had kissed before, during the promo they had shot, but then again they were not exactly tongue kissing during their promo.

Paul was in heaven. Her lips were so soft. Her tongue reminded him of cotton candy. It was sweet and it was melting slowly against his own tongue. He moved slowly over towards the couch once again, bringing Stephanie with him. He sat down never breaking the kiss. He pulled Stephanie down into his lap and she went willingly.

Stephanie knew that this was going beyond the limits of acting. The boundaries had been crossed when their tongues got involved in the kiss. She was now currently straddling his lap. She could feel his hands going up and down on her lower back. She was getting more and more into this whole situation and she had to put a stop to it… and quick. She had to find a way to break this damn spell that she was under. She had unconsciously started grinding her hips down against Paul. Stephanie jerked slightly when she felt the bulge in his pants rub up against her in between her legs. That was what had brought her out of her trance. She broke the kiss and looked down at Paul guiltily. She should not have allowed things to go this far. She looked down at the front of his pants and back up at him. She quickly got up from his lap and walked briskly to the door.

Paul leaped to his feet and grabbed Stephanie by the arm before she could leave.

"Stephanie where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? Did you just seriously ask me that?" Stephanie asked, looking at him incredulously, "What's the matter is that we were suppose to be practicing a kiss for a promo."

"We were."

"At first we were, Paul. Then it completely took on a life of its own. Do you realize how far this could have gone if I had not ended it in time?"

"Steph, you know that I would never take advantage of you like that," Paul said softly.

"Paul, you would not have been taking advantage of me. If it would have led to something else, it would have been of my own will. That is why I am so upset."

"Because, you want me and you can't accept it?" Paul asked incredulously.

"No, because I don't want you. I'm in a relationship and so are you. I should have been the one to stop it. You were apparently not thinking with your head."

Stephanie looked down at the front of his pants pointedly.

"I was thinking with my head, just not the right one," Paul said jokingly.

"I need to get out of here before someone starts looking for me."

"Stephanie, I hope this little incident does not cause any friction between us or our characters."

"It won't. I just don't think we should practice our kissing scenes any more in private. We might just have to risk having a forced scene. Because, this can never happen again," Stephanie said pointing between her and Paul. She left the room quickly.

Stephanie mentally berated herself for allowing something like this to happen. She had not started the flirting nor had she took that kiss beyond acting. However, she was just as responsible as Paul, because she had allowed him to. She had to talk to Paul about this whole crush thing that he had, because otherwise one day it might be taken too far and they would both be in trouble.

---------------

So, drop me a review everybody or anybody. I accept constructive criticism. If you want to review, you don't need to have an account or be signed in. Just click the review button at the bottom and it will allow ANYBODY to leave a review, whether you are a member or not. Hope you all are enjoying it so far. Thanks… ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story, they own themselves and the WWE owns them. :-)

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I truly appreciated it. P.S. I love you Citcat. Lol. ;-)

-----------------------

"Steph, there you are baby."

Stephanie turned around to greet her boyfriend with a smile.

"Hi, John," Stephanie said, hugging her boyfriend.

Before John could greet his girlfriend with a proper hello kiss, he heard his name called.

"Hey, Cena. Can I see you for a second to go over our match before the show begins?" asked Adam Copeland, better known to the WWE fans as Edge.

"Yeah Adam, but can you let me just be with my girl for a minute?" John asked, before turning back to Stephanie.

"I will understand if you have to go baby. I can see you right after the show," Stephanie said, not wanting to hold her boyfriend back from work.

"It's okay. I haven't seen you all day and I was craving that sexy mouth of yours," John whispered huskily. He leaned forward and met his lips with Stephanie's in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Get a room you two."

Stephanie and John broke their kiss and looked up with smirks on their faces.

"Stop hating on us Jericho. Don't be angry because you can't have my woman," John said, jokingly.

"Fuck you, Cena. I can have any woman on this earth and that includes the beautiful princess here," Chris said, pointing at Stephanie.

"Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that Jerky," Stephanie said.

Chris merely smiled at the couple and turned to leave them alone.

"Chris is so adorable with his little arrogant ways," Stephanie said, looking back up at her boyfriend.

John stared at Stephanie with a suspicious look on his face.

"Are you into Jerky or something?" Cena asked.

"Of course not. Me and Chris are just friends."

"That's all you two better be. I would hate to have to beat Chris's ass to a bloody pulp. The fact that he's my friend is irrelevant," Cena said.

"You and your protectiveness," Stephanie said, exasperatedly.

"I love you and I just want to keep you for as long as I can, which is hopefully forever."

"Don't worry, I love you too, and there is no one on earth that I would rather be with than you," Stephanie said, happily.

"Cena, can we please get this practice over with before the show starts?" Adam asked again from down the hall. He sounded desperate, so John gave in.

"Okay dude here I come," John said, annoyed. He looked back down at Stephanie and smirked.

"It seems as though work is calling, honey," Stephanie said, jokingly, with a smirk of her own.

"Speaking of calling, I can't wait until after the show when I'm gonna have you calling my name all night long."

Stephanie shivered at her boyfriend's promising words. The lust in his eyes, the smirk on his lips, and bulge that was currently poking at her abdomen gave her anticipation at the thought of being with her boyfriend. John noticed this and capitalized on it by leaning down and capturing Stephanie's lips in a lust filled and fiery kiss. Stephanie pulled away out of fear that they would get lost in the moment and forget where they were. The two leaned their heads up against each other's adoringly. John kissed Stephanie on the forehead and winked at her before walking off in search of Adam.

Stephanie stared after her boyfriend in keenness and pride. Her thoughts were brought back to the fact that she had work to do and that she had deadlines to meet. She headed back to her office with determination.

Upon entering her office, Stephanie noticed a beautiful bouquet of pink roses sitting on her desk. An image of John immediately appeared in her mind as she strolled happily over to her desk to get a better examination of the stunning bouquet. A small lavender and white card was sticking out of the roses. Stephanie delightfully picked up the small squared note and began to scroll over its contents. However, as she read the card, her face contorted into that of confusion and uncertainty.

"I see that you got my little delivery after all."

Stephanie whirled around to face the sound of the masculine and distinct voice that belonged to none other than Paul Levesque, which had served to break her out of her reverie.

"Paul what are you doing here?"

"I just came to make sure that my delivery actually showed up."

"Paul are you crazy? What if John would have seen these and worst of all what if he would have gotten a hold of this card?" Stephanie asked, slightly angry at Paul's obvious carelessness.

"I could care less honestly. All I care about is being with you. I want you, Steph. I want you so badly that I will do whatever it takes to prove that we should be together. It kills me to see you with that wannabe thug every damn day."

"Paul watch your mouth. That is still my boyfriend and I do love him."

"But are you _in_ love with him?"

"Yes. I am _very much in_ love with him," Stephanie said without missing a beat.

"Is that so?"

"Yes that's so."

"Well prove it," Paul challenged. He walked slowly over to Stephanie. He was going to test how much she really loved her little boy toy John Cena.

"What do you mean, 'prove it'?" Stephanie asked, unsure. She noticed Paul walking closer to her and invading her personal space. She sat the card down on the desk behind her, next to the bouquet of roses. She was not going to back down from Paul. She could deny his advances and she was going to prove it right then. She welcomed his advances in a delicate, yet defensive posture.

Paul stopped walking as he reached her. He was so close to her that her breasts were pressed up against his chest. Her bold and domineering attitude was turning him on even more. He was sure that she could very well feel that growing bulge in his pants as he was pressed up against her from every angle. She confirmed that she actually could feel his excitement, when she blatantly looked down at the front of his pants and raised an eyebrow. However, she didn't move back at all.

"I see that you are a bit excited at the moment Paul."

"Yes it seems I am. That's all in part thanks to you," Paul retorted with a self satisfying smirk.

Stephanie was getting a bit aroused by his erection pressed into her abdomen. The fact that John had just gotten her riled up not too long ago made it even worse, because now she was all hot and bothered. However she wouldn't let Paul in on this little secret.

"Paul, I think you should go now," Stephanie suggested, firmly.

"I don't think so. I think you want me just as much as I want you."

"I think you're mistaken. I want you to leave is what I want."

"Oh yeah? Well, make me."

Stephanie merely snorted at the burly man before her. She was a McMahon damn it and she would not back down from anyone, man or woman.

Without another word, Paul grabbed Stephanie by the waist and pulled her into his arms. He captured her lips in a deep and wanting kiss. The passion and desperation in his kiss was too powerful for Stephanie to deny. After losing a battle with her inner self to push Paul off of her, she unwillingly gave into temptation. Stephanie was returning the kiss with vigor and passion. Paul backed her up against the edge of desk, never wavering from their lip lock.

"I want you so fucking bad that it hurts," Paul groaned into Stephanie's mouth as he continued their kiss.

The only response from Stephanie was her trying to remove Paul's shirt. Paul aided her in doing so by removing his own shirt quickly. Stephanie resumed back to Paul's lips eagerly. The only sound in the room was Paul's random grunts and Stephanie's random whimpers of approval. Within record time, Paul pulled Stephanie's shirt off and threw it to the side. He immediately attacked Stephanie's scrumptious breast. He licked and kissed her cleavage with vigor and passion. Stephanie's moans of approval only served to encourage his actions. He began to trail his tongue and lips down from her breast to her abdomen, heading south. The only thing Stephanie could do was consume the sensations with willingness and desire that she had never really felt before. His mouth was driving her crazy and he was currently using his tongue to make circles on her pelvis.

"Paul, please do something to me damn it….. anything. Just stop torturing me."

A smirk graced Paul's face. He had her right where he wanted her. She was now too deep into the moment to want to back out at any given moment. He happily unbuckled her belt. Apparently he was not moving fast enough for Stephanie, because she reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans she was wearing and kicked them off in a flash that took even Paul by surprise.

"So you want me now?" Paul asked, teasing her.

"I _need_ you now," Stephanie moaned.

Stephanie grabbed Paul's hand and pulled him towards the couch in the corner of her office. They stood in front of the couch as Stephanie anxiously helped Paul take off his pants. She pushed him down on the couch and straddled his lap. They quickly went back to their make-out session. Paul slid his hand between him and Stephanie's body aiming for her panties. He pulled her panties to the side and quickly slid his begin to rub her vigorously. He could feel how wet and ready she was and it was making him even more aroused.

"Oh fuck Paul," Stephanie moaned before whimpering into his Paul's mouth as she felt his fingers go to work on her. His fingers were like magic. Rubbing and massaging her tight bud, right before ultimately sliding two fingers into her body, making her arch her back in arousal. She quickly went back to Paul's lips, kissing him forcefully and passionately. She randomly sighed into his mouth due to his abuse on her heat and Paul capitalized on this by slipping his tongue into her mouth. This only intensified Stephanie's moans and whimpers as she began to rotate and grind against Paul's fingers.

The blonde wrestler was enjoying inflicting this great deal of pleasure on the brunette that was currently straddling his lap. Her body was quivering and clenching rapidly around his fingers and he knew that she was close to reaching her climax, so he quickly halted his actions.

The raven beauty broke their tongue and lip lock quickly. She looked down at Paul sharply. The look on her pretty face told him that she didn't like that he had stopped his actions on her body.

"Why the hell did you stop? I was almost there," Stephanie whined. She was even more aroused now than before. She was near the brink of explosion and her body was not going to like being all riled up and then brought down. She was grinding against Paul's erection, which was now poking her directly where she needed attention most. This was torture and she was ready to blow up on someone if she didn't get her release soon.

Instead of verbally responding to her outburst, Paul merely laid Stephanie down on the couch. He hovered over her aroused body. Stephanie removed her bra quickly, exposing her breasts to Paul and giving him easier access to them. This was more than Paul could bear at that point. He grabbed both sides of her panties and pulled them down her long legs and tossed them to the side. He sat back and admired her beautiful form with a grin and a gleam in his eye. Stephanie also took this time to admire Paul's muscular body as he hovered over her. She looked down at the front of his boxers and reached into the slit of his boxers, grabbing him firmly. With a moan and a low sigh, Stephanie began to stroke Paul's manhood with swift and rigid movements. Paul grunted in response and leaned down, resting his head on Stephanie's while she continued her assault on him. They stared directly into each other's eyes as the brunette quickened her pace on the ruggedly handsome blonde above her. Stephanie smiled to herself as she watched Paul's eyes fluttered over and over from the sensations of her warm and delicate hands bating his manhood. Paul kissed Stephanie hard and deep, breathing heavily into her mouth.

After a few more strokes Stephanie halted her movements. Paul quickly removed his boxers and coaxed Stephanie's legs open in anticipation. He sat himself firmly at her hot and wet entrance before slowly entering her heat. Stephanie gasped in response to the entrance. He let her get used to him being inside her, before he started to thrust into her at a slow and steady pace. He knew the slow movement was torture to her, because it was torture for him as well, but he wanted to hold onto this moment for as long as he possibly could.

"Paul, please harder, deeper, faster, please….." Stephanie cried out in complete and utter ecstasy.

The blonde quickened his pace. His thrust became deeper and much more forceful. His body was sending signals to his brain that he was nearing his climax. He was grunting and groaning over and over. Randomly growling Stephanie's name into her ear, which only caused her body to thrust up against him even more madly. Her movements were becoming more frantic.

"Oh Stephie. Baby, you feel so amazing around me," Paul moaned into her ear, huskily.

Feeling his warm breath against her ear only served to bring Stephanie closer to her brink. She maneuvered her head and desperately kissed Paul. They begin a frenzied tongue kiss as they both were breathing rather heavily into one another's mouths, trying to retrieve their breath, but failing miserably as their pace quickened. They were grind into each other. Stephanie was digging her nails into Paul's back as she tried to match his quick and deep thrust. She could feel her body giving into temptation as she begin to become dizzy and light headed from being overcome with ecstasy.

"Oh you feel so good inside me," Stephanie whimpered against Paul's neck before licking the exposed skin of his neck.

Paul felt Stephanie's insides quivering and clutching at him. He felt her nails digging painfully into his back as he began to thrust relentlessly into her. Without caution Stephanie's insides clamped down around Paul like a vice grip. Her body began to tremble uncontrollably and tense up as her sweaty form went limp. She felt Paul throbbing uncontrollably inside her, and then she felt rather than saw his body stiffen above her and his head went back as he emptied himself into her. The burly man collapsed on top of her, but with care as to not crush her with his muscular form.

Paul lavished the flushed brunette's neck with kisses and he occasionally whispered incoherent words of approval against her neck.

"I can't believe that I just did that," Stephanie whispered in disbelief.

Paul quickly looked up at her with worry in his deep hazel eyes. Just as he went to speak, they both stilled themselves and looked at the door. They watched in horror as the doorknob turned. However, in their hazy minds the doorknob seemed to turn extremely slowly and torturously. They were both too shocked and scared to move as they watched the doorknob take forever to complete its purpose, and in doing so ruin their lives as they lay on the couch naked and wrapped around each other sweaty and flushed.

--------------------

So I'm going to stop it there for now. I decided to give you guys a sex scene due to my absence at writing this story. It also had something to do with me taking this story on a different route than I originally intended. I just hope you all enjoy it, and if you do, please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Even if you hated it, let me know, I like feedback from my readers, it not only helps me write better, but it also gives me inspiration to update sooner. You don't need to have an account to leave a review so don't be shy. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie could feel her breathe catch quickly in her throat. She felt rather than heard Paul's heart beating rapidly against her chest. Her own heart had long ago stopped beating. The two waited in anticipation as the doorknob came to a loose halt. They both looked briefly at each other before they both finally let out a deep breath once realizing that the doorknob wouldn't turn fully for the person on the other side of the door, being that the door was locked.

"Thank God," Paul whispered into Stephanie's hair as he allowed his head to fall forward into the crook of Stephanie's neck in relief.

Stephanie's head fell back against the arm of the couch as she allowed herself to breath. She closed her eyes as they listened silently to the person knock repeatedly on the door. Numerous thoughts ran through Stephanie's head of who could be on the other side of that door and she couldn't think of one person that she would rather be standing there, because in a position like the one that they were in, there was no one that she could think of that would be a good substitute.

The couple laid there silently, until they heard the knocking stop and then they were sure that they heard the person's footsteps as they walked away from the door.

"Paul, this is a sign. Us almost getting caught is a sign that what we just did was wrong and that it should not happen again," Stephanie said resolutely.

"What?"

"You heard me Paul. This is the first and last time that we can allow something like this to happen."

"Steph, if you can tell me that you didn't enjoy what just happened between us, then I will leave you alone forever."

Stephanie ran her hands over her face and sighed heavily into her hands. He was going to make this harder on her than it truly had to be. Of course she had enjoyed what they had just done, but that still did not make it right in the least bit. She had to stop this between them, before they both ended up in deep trouble, and also hurting two other very innocent people in the process.

"Paul, you know that I enjoyed what we just did, but---"

"But what, Steph?"

"_But…_ we are both committed to other people. Not to mention that I am in a relationship with one of your best friends. This is a lose-lose situation for the both of us, Paul."

"Wrong. This is not a lose-lose for the both of us, because if you would just allow us to be together, we will have each other and to me that's a win-win for the both of us….. or at least for me it is."

His words caught Stephanie off guard momentarily. She had to admit that she liked Paul, and there was definitely something between them. The problem was that it would not be good for his career or for either of their personal lives for them to be together. True, she was already dating a wrestler, but if John found out, or even Joanie for that matter, then it would cause business to become personal very quickly, and that would be bad for all four of their careers.

"I wish it could be different Paul, but I cannot and will not allow this to happen. We are both putting ourselves on a thin rope by doing what we just did, but to actually start a relationship would be suicide; both professionally and personally. There can and never will be anything more between us, Paul. Other than friendship."

"We just made love Steph. That was something other than friendship. Something very passionate and deep to be honest. Now you're asking me to just forget about this and walk away from something that could be great and something that I really want? You're asking me to walk away from you?"

The brunette studied the blonde that was currently straddling her waist. He was handsome, sure, but he was apparently not very smart. Obviously he believed in fairytale endings and all of that gobbly guck. She knew better, and she knew more than anything that this would end badly. She liked Paul… as more than a friend. She also acknowledged the fact that if given the opportunity that she would without a doubt jump in his arms again and let him make love to her over and over if he wanted, but that still wouldn't change the fact that she was adamant about them not entering into a relationship together. An affair was bad enough, but she would consider that before ever considering entering into something more serious with Paul. Not that an affair was not serious or anything---especially considering all the feelings involved on both her and Paul's part---it was just that an affair was unattached. It was secretive and liberated. There was no commitment or heartbreak if it ended badly and in chaos… that was a lie and she knew it.

Paul noticed Stephanie studying him and he momentarily thought that maybe…. Just maybe, she was considering allowing them to be together. There was a momentary sparkle in her eye, and it was beautiful and heart stopping, but it had left just as quickly as it had came, almost like a shooting star in the wee hours of the night. He wanted more than anything to know what had been on her mind at the very moment that the sparkle passed through her captivating blue-grey eyes.

Without thinking and almost instinctively Paul leaned down and captured Stephanie's lips in a chaste and light kiss. However, much like their first few kisses, this one escalated into a more lustful and passionate kiss. Both on Stephanie and Paul's part. There seemed to be no impeding this from escalating any further than it should.

Stephanie had her arms wrapped securely around Paul's neck, while he expertly invaded her mouth with his tongue. She felt his hands sliding up her inner thigh, and she knew that there was no way she would be able to end this of her own free will. The couple's making out assembly only got hotter by the second, as Paul begin to massage Stephanie's most sensitive region. Stephanie moaned into Paul's mouth, letting him know that she was enjoying his assault between her legs. Things had all seemed to take on a life of its own once again. They were both heading in on their second round of sex…

Until Stephanie's cell phone rang.

The assaulting sound echoed loudly off the walls of the office. The suddenness of the noise caused both Stephanie and Paul to jump violently. They stared apprehensively at each other as the phone continued to ring.

Stephanie finally responded to the shrill sound by lightly pushing Paul off of her and standing up from the couch. She walked briskly over to the phone and answered it quickly… lest the person end up hanging up.

"Hello, Stephanie McMahon speaking," Stephanie said into the phone trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Steph, there you are. Where have you been Princess? I came by your office a few moments ago and there was no one there. The door was locked so I assumed that you had stepped out or something."

"Oh hi daddy. I was feeling a bit hungry, so I thought it best to go out to subway or something and get something to eat… if that's okay with you."

Stephanie was using her _daddy's little girl_ tone and approach, because she knew that her father could never turn her down or stay angry at her whenever she used that approach. Much like any other time, he would soon be putty in her hands.

"Oh of course it's okay with me Princess. I was just worried is all. But I do need to see you soon before the show starts, so where are you? Are you in your office now? If so I can come over right now."

"No daddy!" Stephanie shouted quickly without thinking first.

"Why not… and can you not yell in my ear this time?"

"I'm sorry daddy, but I wouldn't want you to make a blank and pointless trip over to my office since I'm not there. I'm on my way back from Subway. So if it's all the same to you, I will come on over to your office as soon as I get there."

"Oh okay, that sounds fine. I'll see you then sweetheart."

"Okay daddy. Bye."

Stephanie sat the phone down and took a few deep breaths as she tried to rid all possibilities of her father walking in on her and Paul having sex from her mind… or at least looking as if they had just had sex.

"What's the matter? Daddy have a few errands for his princess to run?" Paul joked, as he admired her form from the couch.

"Actually, no, but he was the one that almost walked in on us a few moments ago."

Stephanie watched as Paul's joking mood changed to that of horror. The thought of his boss catching him screwing his only daughter and baby girl was not a funny thought in Paul's opinion, which would explain the horrid look on his face as he thought about that particular scenario taking place.

"Yeah not so funny now, are we?" Stephanie asked, as she began to pick up her clothes and put them back on.

Paul quickly jumped up and proceeded to follow Stephanie's actions by putting his own clothing back on as well. He was fully dressed in less than five minutes. He stood and watched as Stephanie tried to fix her hair and make-up in her compact mirror. In his opinion she didn't need any make-up. She was naturally beautiful and flawless without make-up or fancy hairstyles.

"I'm not a piece of art Paul. So can you please stop staring at me as if I am?"

"Wrong. You are actually a gorgeous piece of art and there is nothing more I would rather be doing than standing here and admiring you."

The blush that broke out on Stephanie's cheeks could not be disguised. He knew exactly how to make her blush and smile. That was a plus on his part, because humor and romance were huge turn-ons for her---and he offered both.

"Paul, do you ever stop flirting?"

"No, not really."

The raven beauty rolled her eyes at the man before her. She sat the compact mirror down and grabbed her purse.

"I guess I'll see you later, Paul."

Paul looked at her in confusion. This was it? After what they had just done, this was all she had to say?

"Wait a minute," Paul said, reaching out and grabbing her arm lightly to stop her actions.

"What do you want Paul? My father is waiting for me."

"Steph, what about us?"

"There is no _us_, Paul. Why can't you see that? We can't be together. We're both in relationships right now with other WWE superstars, which means we will be screwed both personally and _professionally_."

"Steph, I want you. I don't care about anything or anyone else. I want you so badly that it hurts sometimes. I don't know how or when these feelings brewed up in inside me, but I know what I want….. and I want you. Please let me have you?"

"Paul, this is it. What we just did was a mistake. I did enjoy it, but it was a mistake by far. It cannot and will not happen again. There is and maybe never will be an us. Now I have to go. If you will excuse me?"

Paul once again stopped her from leaving by grabbing her by the arm. He pulled her flush against his body and kissed her hard and demandingly. She eagerly gave in to his actions, but quickly recaptured her composure. She shoved Paul away from her and she glared daggers through him.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Why not, Steph? Are you afraid that you will give in every time I do it, and that you will eventually have to come to terms with the fact that you want me and not that wanna-be thug of a boyfriend of yours?" Paul asked, angrily.

"Leave John out of this, Paul. I'm not bringing up that transvestite that you call a girlfriend, so I think it's best that you keep the man that I love out of this."

"You love him?"

"Yes, I do. Don't you love Joanie?"

"Sometimes, but I have a feeling that my heart is slowly and surely being given to someone else."

Stephanie stared at Paul in frustration. Why did he have to keep doing this to her?

"Paul, please don't do this to me? I can't allow this to happen, and you seem to be making this harder than it has to be."

"It's only hard because you really want to be with me, but you're denying your heart of what it wants."

"Whatever, Paul. I have to go. Just please respect my wishes. If you really care about me, you will respect my wishes and keep this relationship strictly professional and friendly, otherwise, I will have to make some drastic changes and decisions."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"If you don't respect my wishes, you will soon find out," with that Stephanie left the office in silence.

Paul stood there in the middle of the office heartbroken and confused. Why was she hurting him like this? Maybe she was right? Maybe they shouldn't be together? If they were meant to be together, then it would not hurt this badly.

His heart and body pulled him one direction, while his mind and common sense pulled him in another. The question was, which one would he follow?

--------

I apologize about the delay for an update, but there are some writers out there that are taking FOREVER to update their fics and its angering me deeply. You know who you all are. O.O

I will probably become more consistent with my updates, maybe or maybe not. It's based on if those authors update sooner rather than later. I have the next chapter written out and will hopefully have it posted by this weekend. I need to make a few more changes to it before posting it.

I still love every single one of my amazing reviewers and Citcat. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie lay awake in her bedroom. She had finally got a chance to actually come home to her own home. She spent so many days of the year on the road that she often wondered why the hell she had even purchased the damn mansion. It was a very rare occasion that she actually even got to see the inside of it. She merely relaxed at that thought and just reveled in the fact that she had the next three days off, as did some of the other big names in the company. Her eyes closed slowly as she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

"Stephanie," she heard her name being called, but she couldn't see a damn thing in the dark room.

"What?"

"Stephanie, come here."

"For what?"

"I love you," the voice said, and she now knew that she was talking to a male, because of his masculine voice, "I love you so much that it hurts."

"I'm sorry that it hurts you."

"No, no…"

"No what?"

"It doesn't hurt because I love you. It hurts because I love you, but I can't have you."

A bright light emerged from the light, seemingly overshadowing the darkness. She could now make out the person that matched the voice.

"John?" Stephanie gasped. How could she not have recognized his voice?

"I love you, Steph, but you won't let me have you. Why can't I have you?"

"John, baby you do have me," she said taking a few steps towards him, "How could you think you didn't?"

"Because you love him."

She stared at the man before her in confusion. What the hell was he talking about?

"John what are you talking about?"

"Don't be so damn blind, Steph. You love him. He's who you want, but you're biding your time with me."

Stephanie finally reached the muscular man and she could now see that his face was covered in tears and there were more unshed tears in his eyes. Why was he crying?

"I'm lost, John. You're being vague. Please tell me what has you so upset and I will try to fix it."

"You can't fix it, Steph. It's your heart that can fix it. Giving me your heart will fix it, but you can't do that. It belongs to him."

"You do have my heart. It belongs to you and only you, not to whomever this other guy is that you're talking about," Stephanie whispered, as if this was the clearest thing in the world. She reached up and caressed his face with her hands.

John leaned into her touch and smiled at her in admiration and something that resembled longing. He was longing for her and he already had her in his possession and at his whim. None of this made since, until he spoke his next words to her.

"He's in love with you. As blind as you are to your own love, you gave yourself to him because you know deep down that he is who you want. You slept with him to help get rid of that aching need in the pit of your stomach every time you think about him or every time he is around. I'm just a void… an obstacle of sorts that seems to be standing in the way of your love."

Now she was crying uncontrollably. She loved this man… at least this is what she continued to tell herself, and as she stood watching him cry and break down before her, it literally broke her heart in half. He did not deserve this. He was too good to be hurt like this.

"John, I'm sorry. I should have never slept with him. It was a mistake to begin with. I just got caught up in the moment. He kissed me and I let myself lose control when I shouldn't have. You are all that I have ever wanted, you and only you… no one else. Paul is the obstacle in this situation, not you," Stephanie explained, trying to make the man in front of her feel at ease. She hated seeing such a strong man stand here looking a broken mess.

John smiled at her and brought his hand up to her face, much like she had done to his. He softly wiped the tears from her face, lovingly, "You're so damn beautiful that it hurts to look at you sometimes." Stephanie blushed and smiled in response.

"I wish I could claim you as mine for the rest of my life, but I think Paul has laid claim to you long before I even came along. It's okay, beautiful. Go to him, he needs you. More than you know…"

Stephanie's response died on her lips as she noticed John start to fade. Fade? What in the hell?

"John!" she called desperately, "John!"

Stephanie awoke with a start. She wiped at her eyes, which were wet from tears. She looked around the dark room and sighed. It was just a dream. It seemed so real though.

"I need to get rid of Paul someway, somehow."

She knew that the dream was not necessarily Paul's fault or John's or her own for that matter, but maybe if she settled things with Paul, it would make these occurrences go away. This was definitely not the first time that she had had a dream like this. They had become more and more real each time since she had slept with Paul, which she still regretted, in spite of how good he made her body feel.

The brunette's thoughts were interrupted as the phone on the nightstand beside her bed began ringing. She stared at her home phone a bit confused. No one really reached her through her home phone. Everyone usually called her on her cell phone. However, she answered the phone anyhow.

"Hello?"

"Steph…" came an all too familiar voice.

"Trisha?" Stephanie asked in shock and giddiness.

"The one and only."

"Oh my God. How are you? What have you been up to? Where are you?"

"Whoa, slow down there, Stephers," Trish said, laughing, before continuing" I've been fine. I've been up to the boredom that my life has become and I'm standing right outside your bedroom door."

Stephanie's eyes widened and shot to the bedroom door, "You're kidding right?"

"Nope, not at all," Trish replied, reveling in her best friend's shock and glee.

Stephanie threw the phone down on the night stand. Leaping to her feet, she rushed to bedroom door and swung it open to come face to face with a grinning Patricia Stratigias. It was not long before the two women were hugging each other tightly, as they jumped up and down screaming in happiness.

"I can't believe that you're here," Stephanie said breaking the hug to get a better look at her best friend, "I see you're making good use of that house key I gave you last year."

"But of course…" Trish admitted, "...and It would have been a lot sooner, if someone would take a damn break every now and again."

"How did you even find out that I had a break this weekend?" Stephanie asked, curiously.

"I thought you might be with your boyfriend, as usual. So I called him up, but he said that you were home for the weekend, so I said what the hell and got a flight on the next plane to New York," Trish explained, as she followed Stephanie into the bedroom. She took off her shoes and coat on the way to the bed, tossing the objects on a nearby chair.

"Well, it has been about seven months since we last talked, and considering that we're best friends, that is a hell of a lot of time between seeing each other."

"Yeah it is, but it was just last month that we talked on the phone."

"Trisha, come on…" Stephanie said, casually, "Talked on the phone. It's much different in person. You look great by the way. I see you're still staying in shape, even after retiring."

"Me?" Trisha exasperated, "Look at you, Stephers. You look amazing as usual. Still a knock out, I see."

"You know me to well." The two laughed heartily and settled down a bit to catch up.

"So what's new, Stephers?" Trish asked, wanting details, "You know there is always some good drama around these parts."

"Yeah there definitely is," Stephanie said, becoming a bit more serious. Trish noticed this and stared intently at her best friend, trying to figure out what had changed the brunette's temperament so quickly.

"Steph, what's wrong?"

"I slept with Paul," Stephanie blurted out.

Trish looked at her friend in shock. She blinked a few times and registered the information that she had just received, before speaking, "So you and John are broken up?"

"No…" Stephanie said, timorously, before dropping her head in embarrassment.

"So you're saying that you cheated on John with Paul?" Trish asked in shock. She had been friends with Steph for over ten years and counting… best friends. Yet in all of those years, she had only known Steph to be faithful and dedicated in everything she did and to everyone she loved and cared about.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Trisha," Stephanie begin to explain, "I mean you know me. I don't do stuff like this. He kissed me and his lips felt so good and he smelled so good… I just let my hormones think for me instead of my brain, and I got caught up in the moment and I became too consumed with lust to stop things from sprawling out of control."

"Awe, Steph. This is not good. Have you told John, yet?"

"No!" Stephanie shouted, indignantly, "And I don't plan on telling him."

"But what if it comes out and he finds it out from someone else instead of you, and it gets back to him in a different way than you may want it to," Trish reasoned, "That would be worse than telling him yourself."

Stephanie sighed heavily. She knew that Trish was right, but telling John was not as easy as Trish was making it out to be. If she told John, he could easily get angry enough to fight Paul and then it would get out that she had cheated on him with Paul, and then her father would find out… her father alone was enough to have her scared to death of telling anyone about what happened between her and Paul. Vincent Kennedy McMahon was not too forgiving when it came to his baby girl, and he would definitely make an example out of Paul… and her as well.

"Trish, you're right, but I would rather it not get out just yet. I _will_ tell him, just _not_ now."

Trish studied the brunette sitting across from her and her eyes softened as something dawned on her.

"Are you in love with Paul?"

Stephanie's head shot up like a bolt of light. Her eyes were bugging out of her head and she looked more shocked than Trish had ever seen her.

"No. Why would you think that?" Stephanie asked, nervously.

Why was she nervous?

"Well, because you slept with him while you are supposed to be in love with someone else and you're not willing to tell anyone other than me about it?"

"That's because I _am_ in love with someone else and I don't want to lose that someone else on the account of a mistake that I made."

"Steph if John really loves you, he will understand that you made a mistake."

"No he won't Trish, because if the shoe were on the other foot, I wouldn't understand if he had made the same mistake."

"Maybe you are not as in love with him as you think you are then," Trish suggested, hesitantly, knowing that that McMahon temper could strike at any given moment… and she was in no mood to deal with that at that moment.

"I am head over heels for John, but I just don't want to tell him just yet. I know that eventually I will have to, but not now. Just give me some time, okay," Stephanie said, in a somewhat pleading tone of voice.

"It's okay sweetie," Trish whispered as she enveloped the blue-eyed brunette into her arms in a tight and comforting hug, "Take all the time that you need. I won't judge you. Do what is best for you."

The two stayed in their embrace for what seemed like forever, until Stephanie's doorbell rang, shattering the silence of the room in the process. The women broke their embrace and looked towards the bedroom door in confusion.

"Were you expecting anyone, Steph?" Trish asked, inquisitively.

"No not that I know of."

"Then who could it be?"

Stephanie got off of the bed and walked to the window in her bedroom to see who could be at the door. The youngest McMahon practically fainted as soon as she noticed the two figures standing at her door step. Trish noticed her friend's reaction and she became worried.

"Who is it, Steph?"

"It's John and Paul."

------------

I shall try to update sooner rather than later. I hate making my readers wait, but school is not the easiest thing right now


	5. Chapter 5

"Trish what the hell am I going to do?"

"Geez, Steph I don't know… perhaps you should answer the door," Trish retorted sarcastically.

Stephanie glanced at her friend and sneered in her direction. Trish was such a bitch sometimes, and if she were not her best friend, she would have slapped the blonde just then. Although she was sure Trish would slap back and then they would end up fighting and it just wasn't worth it.

"Trish are you crazy?" Stephanie asked indignantly, "My boyfriend and a man that I just slept with two days ago, whom just so happens to be one of my boyfriend's best friends are standing at my front door."

Patricia shrugged at the youngest McMahon and smiled sweetly. She knew that her response was angering Stephanie, which is why she refused to retort in a simple manner. It was always funny to get Stephanie riled up, which is why Chris Jericho did it so often. You never knew what to expect from the brunette when she was annoyed or angry. However, now the blue-eyed vixen was cornered and Trish wanted so badly to help her best friend out of this situation, but in all honesty she had no earthly idea what to do or say. So she settled for the first thing that came to mind.

"Don't answer the door then."

"Trish first you tell me to answer the door, and now you say don't answer the door?" Stephanie asked in annoyance, "Why do I even bother?"

Trish snickered at her friend's response, "Steph, honestly I don't know what to say or do in this situation. You're the genius here, so you should be able to deal with this easily."

"Gee thanks Patricia, I don't even know why a genius like me turned to you for help in the first place," the raven beauty remarked sarcastically.

"I don't know either."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at the pretty blonde and headed towards the bedroom door. She was just going to have to deal with this situation head on. No more running. She just prayed that everything would go off without a hitch. If not… she was sure that she could move to Alaska and never have to face the her family, the fans, the WWE, her friends… or more importantly the two men at her front door, ever again. By the time she had finished sorting through her jumbled thoughts, Stephanie looked up and she had reached the front door, with Trish closely trailing her heels. Stephanie took a deep breath and opened the door with a soft and easy smile on her face.

"Wow what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you two," Stephanie said, trying to sound as calm as possible, even though she was anything but calm at that moment.

"Yeah, what are you two doing here?" Trish asked making her presence felt.

"We just decided to come by and say hello."

"Well John that was nice of you two."

"Thank you Trish. I try," John said mockingly to the seven time WWE women's champion.

Trish glanced from Stephanie to Paul and she almost laughed out loud. The two of them were more obvious than they thought. Currently, Paul was staring straight at Stephanie with longing and lust in his eyes. Stephanie for her part was staring back at Paul with what Trish knew to be Stephanie's bedroom eyes. She noted that the WWE heiress would occasionally glance down at Paul's crotch. Trish snorted… mistake her ass. She could now see that Stephanie was more interested in Paul than she let on. The two looked to be two seconds from jumping each other right then and there.

"Stephanie…"

The young brunette looked up at her boyfriend and smiled sweetly. She had yet again got caught up in Paul. That would have to stop… and soon.

"Yes, John?"

"Can we come in?"

Stephanie laughed and stepped aside to let the two burly men enter her mansion. They both walked in the house silently. John leaned down and kissed Stephanie lightly as he entered, heading straight to the kitchen. Paul walked in and reached out to touch Stephanie's face, but she quickly backed up and walked to the kitchen to meet her boyfriend. There was no way she was going to let anything happen while John was around… or any other time for that matter.

"Steph what would you say if I offered to make you a five star dinner?" John asked his girlfriend as she entered the kitchen.

"I would say you're the best."

"That's it?" John asked raising his eyebrow a bit, "What would I get in return?"

"What do you want?" Stephanie asked seductively, as she approached the dark haired man slowly.

"You know exactly what I want, Steph."

Stephanie and John both turned sharply to the entrance of the kitchen to see who had spoken, only to see Paul standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Ha ha ha. You're so funny, Paul," John said in a sarcastic tone, "You better dream on, Paulie, because this one is mine. You go back to Joanie if you want something, because Stephanie is off limits."

"Really," Paul gasped as if he were surprised by the statement, "That's not what she was saying the other night when I was taking her on the couch in her office."

Stephanie's eyes widened and she felt as if she were going to have a heart attack right then and there. Paul had to be out of his fucking mind, joking or not. She quickly recovered and smirked at Paul, trying to play off what he had said as a joke.

"Yeah right, Paul. Keep dreaming," Stephanie said jokingly.

"I will."

"That's all you better do, Levesque; otherwise you're going to find your ass on the other end of my foot."

"Oh I'm so scared of big bad Cena."

"You better be big nose."

"Anyway, John, why don't we just go out to dinner tonight?" Stephanie offered, successfully shifting the direction of the topic.

"Whatever you want is fine by me Princess."

"Yeah I could use a steak dinner myself," Paul agreed.

"You up for it Patricia?"

"You know me, Steph. I'm pretty much up for anything, as long as I'm not paying."

"That would explain why I saw you on the corner last night right Patricia."

John quickly ducked as Trish threw a nearby pen at him. The three of them laughed at Trish's reaction. Her and John were always at each other's throats. They seemed to have always had a Stephanie McMahon and Chris Jericho sort of relationship going on between them.

"I hate you John."

"I love you to Trish."

"Asshole," Trish muttered to her best friend's boyfriend.

"Paul I think Trish is talking to you," John said quickly.

Stephanie and John snickered at John's comment before heading out of the kitchen together, hand in hand. Paul smirked sarcastically at John briefly before his gaze fell quickly on the couple's joined hands. He watched in distress as the two walked up the stairs together, obviously going to Stephanie's bedroom. His head dropped in frustration as he walked to the living room and seated himself on the sofa.

Trish watched the burly man retreat to the living room in sadness. Even a blind man could see that Paul was head over heels in love with Stephanie. She was sure that Stephanie herself could see this, and she was also sure that Stephanie felt the same way about Paul. The problem was that her friend was too damn scared to accept the truth. She walked into the living room and sat down across from Paul on the lounge chair that opposed the sofa. His head was still down and he looked deep in thought. At that very moment, the two-hundred and fifty pound wrestler resembled a wounded animal.

"Paul are you alraight?"

The blonde man's head shot up, startled by the voice. He had not known that there was someone else in the room with him.

"Yes of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Come on Paul, give me some credit here."

"I take it she told you then?"

"Of course she did. We tell each other everything. Although, even if she hadn't, the way that you two were looking at each other in the door way earlier sure as hell would have tipped me off… or the way your face dropped when you watched her go upstairs with John."

"Yeah, I guess I am getting a bit transparent."

"Yeah maybe a tad bit," Trish joked.

"What do I do, Trish?"

The hazel-eyed beauty stared at the blonde man before her and shrugged.

"You're her best friend; surely you know ways that I can get to her and make her see her true feelings for me."

"She's a McMahon, Paul. She's stubborn as a mule and the only way that she will see her true feelings for you, is if she wants to… or if she allows herself to. Otherwise, I don't know what to tell you, buddy."

"I wish I knew what to tell myself to help me get over her and move on. She obviously wants John."

"Here is the thing. The fact that she slept with you says that she feels something other than friendship for you, because she is pretty damn faithful and loyal. Nothing could make Stephanie disloyal or unfaithful other than love. So it has to be love or an extremely strong desire."

Just as Paul was about to speak, they heard the couple coming down the stairs. Stephanie entered the room first, John following closely behind her. John walked over and sat next to Paul. Stephanie sat on the arm of the lounge chair next to Trish after handing the blonde woman her coat and shoes.

"So I see that you're all ready to go Steph?" Paul said out of the blue.

"Yeah, I would hate to keep you all waiting."

"Obviously, since you refused to give me a quickie upstairs."

"Is that all you think about Cena," Trish asked in mock disgust.

"My girl is hot, so… yeah, that's all I think about."

"Pig."

"At least I'm a sexy pig, Patricia. All the ladies want me."

"Except for me."

"Well _I want_ him and I_ have_ him and I'm _not_ letting him go anytime soon."

"I won't let you let me go, and no one else can have me but you, baby," John said sweetly from his seat on the sofa next to an agitated Paul.

"Steph, can you show me to the bathroom please?" Paul asked, effectively switching the momentum of the conversation, "I don't really know my way around here." Paul noticed Stephanie eyeing him suspiciously before finally speaking.

"Sure thing Paul. Follow me."

The two left the room in the direction of the staircase. Paul followed closely behind Stephanie up the stairs. He admired her long, tanned legs as she walked up the stairs. Her red mini-skirt rising ever so slightly as she walked up each step, revealing her round panty covered ass each time. He could feel his pants get tighter.

"Here it is, Paul," Stephanie finally said as she walked into the bathroom, "Here is the switch for the light, just don't forget to turn it off before you leave out."

Paul closed and locked the door behind him as he walked into the bathroom behind Stephanie. He smirked at her when she turned around to leave, only to find him standing against the closed door. She sighed and gave him a tired look. She knew he had been bluffing to get her alone again. Yet she fell for it, but maybe she had fell for it on purpose, subconsciously.

"Paul what are you doing?"

"I wanted to get you alone and now I got you in here alone all by our lonesome," Paul said before slowly walking in the brunette's direction.

She backed up as he approached her, but she gasped when her tailbone hit the counter. She was trapped with him yet again. This situation never turned out good. They either ended up almost having sex or _actually_ having sex. Neither was a good option right about now. She sighed as she watched him continue to advance on her. Within two seconds he had reached her completely and he trapped her between his arms by leaning his arms on either side of her body, resting them on the edge of the counter. He pressed his body tightly against hers and stared down into her eyes lustfully. She didn't budge; she merely stared up into his eyes with just as much lust. He was great the first time they had sex and now that she knew this, it was even harder to turn him away, even if she wanted to, which she wasn't too sure if she wanted to or not at that moment.

"Paul this is wrong on so many levels. You're playing with fire here Paul."

"Well I would rather be playing with you, Angel."

"Paul please don't do this?" Stephanie asked closing her eyes in frustration. She could smell his scent and it was driving her crazy. She would be lying if she said she didn't want him right then, but she could not allow this to happen again. She had to have willpower or else he would be taking her yet again, this time in her bathroom with her boyfriend and best friend sitting right downstairs. No, she had to force herself to walk away from this situation… away from him.

"What's the matter Steph… you having a hard time controlling yourself right now?" Paul taunted as he placed feathery kisses on the young brunette's neck. She smelled so good and her skin was so soft and succulent. He had to have her right then and there or he would definitely have to pass on dinner and go to his motel to take a long cold shower.

"Paul we can't do this again. What happened last time was a mistake and it was wrong. You know that and I know that. Now let's just leave the bathroom now," Stephanie reasoned as her eyes remained closed at the feel of his lips on her neck. It felt so good that she was slowly losing her fight.

"Why don't we just leave John and Trish downstairs for a few minutes and we stay up here and have a second round of each other?" Paul offered rhetorically.

This was getting harder… and so was Paul, the evidence of his rapid hardness was poking her in her abdomen. She wanted to feel him, but this was so wrong. She knew it could not be love that was making this hard on her, but instead it had to be lust. Lust for a man that was not her boyfriend. He felt so good though. His hard frame pressed firmly against her soft frame. What would it hurt if they just did it this one last time? Sort of as a partying of ways or something like that. Yes that would be it. They could just have a quick last round together and leave it at that. No harm done.

"Paul if I let this happen now, would you leave me alone after it ends?"

"Yes of course," Paul lied as he continued to nip and suck on Stephanie's neck.

"Just one last round and that's it," Stephanie whispered as she turned her head and caught Paul's mouth in an eager and passionate kiss. Her tongue was expertly working on Paul's in a delightful way. Damn he tasted so good. Just one more time that was all she needed.

Paul lifted Stephanie up and sat her on the counter top. He ran his hands underneath her shirt and groped at her breast lightly. She was sitting on the edge of the counter. He wanted her close enough to the edge so that he could bring his hips forward and let her feel his arousal through his pants and against her panties. Her mouth was so delicious. He knew this could not be the last time. He needed her more than that… a lot more than that, and as long as she continued to fall under his spell, he would take her wherever, whenever he could.

Stephanie knew they had a very small amount of time left since they had already been gone from downstairs for about five minutes or so. She didn't want John or Trish to come looking for them. That would be a definite disaster. She quickly went to work on Paul's pants and thong. Pulling both sets of material down just enough to free him. Stephanie broke the kiss and looked down at the hard tool that she had freed and she groaned. Yes, she just needed him one last time.

Knowing that they were cutting it close as it was, Paul pushed Stephanie's skirt up around her waist and he didn't even waste time with removing her panties. He merely tugged the red material to the side and pushed forward entering her. She gasped at the entrance. Paul wrapped his arms tightly around the youngest McMahon's waist and held her close to his body as he worked up a rhythm. This was definitely not the last time for them. It couldn't be. She felt too good around him for him to settle for this last time.

Stephanie held onto Paul's neck as if for dear life. She was pushing forward to meet his every thrust. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and it was only arousing her even more. His thrust became more heated and eager. His groans were enveloped by her hair and her eyes slid shut as she focused solely on him being inside her, since this was the last time they were going to be together like this, she wanted to make the best of it. The feel of him inside her, his body pressed firmly against her body, him holding her tightly against him as he worked in and out of her in a frenzied state was making her dizzy with ecstasy.

"Ohhh Paul… don't stop."

"I don't plan… on it," Paul managed in a husky tone. He meant more by that statement than met the eye, "Do you… want… me?"

"Yes… oh God yesss… I want you… so bad." Stephanie cried out as she tangled her fingers in Paul's long blonde hair as she continued to meet his furious thrusts. Her eyes were sealed shut and she could feel her body increasingly giving into the passion that was rapidly and profoundly consuming her.

He could tell that she was close and he was close as well. Just as he sped up his pace, trying to send them both over the edge for the second time in one week… there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Stephanie… Paul!!"

Uh-oh


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, Superdoopermario you covered me, with not one but TWO chappies, so I am happy right now. Here is your new chappie, and I hope that it lives up to you and my other amazing reviewer's expectations. The story may be picking as of the next chapter, because I see Paul becoming anxious and that may spell trouble for Stephanie in the next chapter, if she doesn't get it right. ;)

On with the story…..

----------

"Stephanie… Paul!!"

Stephanie and Paul instantly froze at the sound of the voice and their names being called right outside the bathroom door… as hard as it was to do. They both pulled back a bit and looked at each other in shock and fear. What were they going to do?

"Oh my God," Stephanie whispered under her breath.

"Just calm down, Steph," Paul whispered back trying to keep the brunette calm.

"Get off me Paul…"

The tall blonde man pulled out of the woman before him. He pulled his pants and thong up and fixed himself in his jeans. Considering that he and Stephanie had not finished up completely, he was still very much aroused and on the brink, and it showed quite a bit through his jeans. He watched Stephanie fix her panties and skirt before taking deep breaths. She looked nervous, even more nervous than he was. Then again, it was _her _boyfriend on the other side of the door. He would probably be the same way if it were Joanie standing outside the door.

"Stephanie are you in there?" John called out, "Paul… you in there?"

"What are we going to do?" Stephanie whispered frantically, "I knew I shouldn't have let this happen again."

Paul watched the young McMahon pace around the bathroom in a fit of nerves. Her hair was a bit disheveled, which probably happened from her burying her head in his neck during their little… encounter. Her face was flushed and her lips were slightly swollen from them kissing so passionately. Her lipstick was smeared a bit and even her eyes gave away the fact that she had just been having sex, because they were glazed over and serene. There was nothing that they could do. He did feel his heart tighten, however, when she said that she should not have let their love making take place. He never wanted her to regret anything that took place between them.

"Steph just stay quiet and let me handle this." The brunette looked at the burly man alarmed and frightened.

"Handle what?" Stephanie asked dynamically, "John will kill you and then destroy me by telling my father."

"First of all, I'm not afraid of John Cena," Paul whispered, "Secondly, I have an idea."

The heiress dropped her head and sighed heavily. She was about ready to have a heart attack. She was too young to die of a heart attack, but in that moment she was sure that was going to be the case.

"What's up, John?" Paul called out from inside the bathroom.

"Dude, do you know where Steph is?"

"No, she walked off after she showed me to the bathroom. I figured she may have gone downstairs to meet you and Trish."

"No she didn't," John said, "Alright man, just hurry up so we can go. I'm going to go look for Steph."

"I'm almost done, man," Paul said, "Maybe you should check in her bedroom. You know how women are; she might have decided to change her outfit." Stephanie and Paul heard John chuckle at that.

"Yeah you have a point. I'll check. Thanks man." The pair listened as John walked away from the door.

Stephanie instantly jumped into action, heading straight for the door. Maybe she could get out of the bathroom before John came out of her room and she could pretend that she had been in one of the guest rooms. Her actions were halted by Paul and she spun around ready to through his hand off of her arm and continue making her leave. However as she spun around on the muscular man, he pulled her to him fully and planted his lips firmly on her lips in a forceful kiss. Stephanie tried to fight her way out of the kiss, but Paul was not letting up at all. Just as she started to give in to the kiss, Paul broke it and smiled at the brunette in contentment.

"We never finished in here, which means that this is not our last time together. I'll see you out there, Steph," Paul said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"God help me," Stephanie whispered as she stared at the door that Paul had just exited from. She quickly walked out of the bathroom and walked briskly down stairs to meet the rest of the group. As she reached the foot of the stairs, she found that John was still upstairs.

"Where is John," Stephanie asked innocently.

"He came to the bathroom door looking for you a little while ago. I told him to check your room. I figured you had come down here," Paul said, playing along.

Trish stared between the two people currently speaking to each other. She stood up and grabbed Stephanie's hand, pulling her best friend into the kitchen with her.

"Steph I thought you said you didn't want Paul and that you made a mistake when you slept with him."

"I _don't_ want him and what happened _was_ a mistake."

"Then why were you two just upstairs in the bathroom together?" Trish asked sarcastically. The petite blonde placed her hands on her hips, staring at her friend accusingly.

"What are you talking about," Stephanie asked as if she were bewildered by the allegation.

"I went up there looking for you and Paul right before John did, and I heard you and Paul in the bathroom, moaning and going at it. Not to mention that Mr. Levesque had quite the problem in his jeans when he came back downstairs just now."

The curvy brunette looked at her friend in shock. She had not thought that they were being that loud. She had also forgotten that Paul's---excitement, may have still been evident since they had been interrupted and didn't quite get to finish their little escapade.

"Trish this was supposed to be the last time, I swear, but then John came up there and we didn't finish so Paul…" Stephanie broke off feebly.

"Stephanie obviously you feel something more for Paul than you are willing to admit to yourself, because I know you and if you didn't feel anything for him you would not have allowed yourself to cheat with him."

"It's just lust Trish… nothing more and nothing less."

"How long are you going to lie to yourself?" Trish asked candidly, "You want him, Steph, and not just sexually."

"I highly doubt that. I want his body and that's all. I'm a grown woman and I should be able to overcome this need and desire that I'm feeling for him," Stephanie said dreadfully, "John is great in bed, yet I seem to crave Paul in more ways than one. What is wrong with me, Trisha?"

"You're in love sweetie. Even when I was sitting home watching the two of you together on Raw and Smackdown, I could see the sparks, the chemistry, _and_ the sexual tension."

"Well I'm afraid that you're seeing something that isn't there, except for the sexual tension part, that is."

"Whatever Steph. I know you better get your hormones under control, because if not… you may end up in a worse situation than just getting caught by John--- or even Joanie for that matter."

"What do you mean by that?" Stephanie asked naively.

"Nothing. Just be careful, Steph. I would hate to see you of all people get hurt in the end of this. But it is your life and I'll stick by you no matter what."

"Thanks Trish. I just need some time away from everyone and everything. I need to think that's all."

"Do you want me to go back home for the rest of the week?"

"No not you. _Them…_" Stephanie clarified, "_You_ can help me through this. _They_ only help in confusing me, especially with both of them here at once. John wants to drag me off upstairs and pin me up against closet walls and Paul wants to get me alone in bathrooms and pin me against counters, and it's not helping me at all. Temptation is a hard obstacle to overcome and I have fallen more than once with Paul."

Trish just nodded her head, signifying that she understood, "Do you want me to ask them to leave?"

"No this is not your fight. I'll ask them to leave on my own… but thanks for offering and being there."

The two women embraced and walked back into the living room together. John and Paul were sitting on the couch next to each other talking quietly. The two wrestlers looked up as they heard the women enter the room.

"Steph where have you been?" John immediately asked, "I've been looking for you all over this place."

"I was in one of the guest rooms organizing some stuff in there. You know how I hate clutter." She also hated the clutter that had become her mind, "Uh, John can I talk to you in the back for a second?"

"Sure." John stood up and followed his girlfriend into the den, "What's up Steph?"

"John do you think that maybe you and Paul can leave?"

"Leave?" John asked bewildered, "Why?"

"I just need some time to myself for the rest of the week. I just kind of wanted to relax and chill out… alone."

John was silent for a moment just staring at the woman standing in front of him, "Did we do something wrong? Did Paul say or do anything to upset you, because if so I swear that I'll---"

"No he didn't do anything wrong," Stephanie quickly informed her boyfriend. If anything Paul had done everything right and that was the problem. She needed to escape him or he was going to cause her to enter into some kind of affair with him that she was trying hard to avoid, but thus far she had tried in vain since she had fucked him twice already, "I just have a lot of thinking to do and I would love some time to myself. I hope you understand. It was nothing that you or Paul did. I just need this small vacation to myself that's all."

"I get it babe. I understand. I'll tell Paul that you're busy the rest of the week and we'll get out of here."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

The couple embraced in a hug and John pecked Stephanie's lips softly a few times before pulling away from her and leaving the room. She followed John out of the room a few minutes later. Letting out a heavy sigh, she watched as the two men that currently had her heart and mind on a standstill, walked out of her home. At this point, maybe one of them was even permanently walking out of her life just then. Only time would tell. She waved goodbye to John as he walked out the front door first. Her gaze then fell on Paul who stared gravely at her as he slowly walked out of the house. The two held each other's gaze before Trish finally closed the door, the sound echoing throughout the big house.

Now where did she start fixing this mess? Better yet, how did she even begin to start trying to fix it? She knew she had to choose. John was her boyfriend and she did love him, but Paul captivated her mind and made her want to ignore all the rules of life and just let him have her whenever and wherever. That was not in the least bit fair to John and she knew it. One thing was for sure, no matter what her decision was, she would have to still tell John about what had happened with her and Paul, because it just would not be fair to keep it from him. Either way, all hell was bound to break loose, no matter what she decided by the end of the week. So now all she had to do was choose.

Love or Lust?

Happiness or Satisfaction?

_John or Paul?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey there, Patricia."

Stephanie and Trish both turned in the direction of the voice. They were greeted by a medium height blonde Canadian.

"Hey, Chris," Trish replied politely, "What are you up to these days?"

"Oh nothing much. It's been awhile since a sexy beast such as myself seen you around these parts," Chris said before turning to Stephanie, "Hey there, Stephy. Where is your puppy today?"

"Hello Christopher… and if you're referring to John, he's probably hanging around here somewhere."

"I would have guessed that he would be hanging around his lady love as usual."

Stephanie's reply was cut-off as someone came up behind her and enveloped her in their arms. The brunette turned her head to see who's chest she was so tightly pressed up against, when she caught a glimpse of blonde hair. It damn sure couldn't be Torrie Wilson. So it must have been…

"Paul what are you doing?" Chris asked in confusion. The blonde cocked his head to one side and observed the other man's behavior in somewhat of shock.

"Just greeting my girl. Is that a crime?" Paul asked as he began to lightly kiss Stephanie's neck.

Stephanie stood rigid and in shock. Was this man completely out of his mind? He was standing in front of two of their best friends, as well as some other people roaming the small café. Yet here he was holding her against his body and kissing her neck. She was so shocked that she could not even move, which is why she had not made a move to escape his hold yet. However she recovered from her stunned mind set and swiftly moved out of Paul's arms and away from him altogether. She moved around Trish, successfully positioning the petite blonde between herself and the burly man. She needed something between them, because Paul was getting bolder and bolder these days. It was only a matter of time before he sent her to the hospital of heart attack, due to his tactless displays of affection.

"Paul you better watch yourself with Steph."

"And why is that Chrissy?" Paul mocked, "I was only playing with her."

"Yeah well you know how John is. I would hate to see him use his fist to _play_ with your face."

"Whatever, Chris. I'm not afraid of big bad Cena."

"I'll see you guys later. I have some things to get out of the way before the show tomorrow," Stephanie said, subtly excusing herself from the small group. She walked briskly out of the motel café and sought out the elevator.

'Get away from Paul. Get away from Paul!' her mind kept yelling as she made her way to the elevator.

She pushed the up button once she reached the elevator. All she had to do was get on the elevator and press the button to the floor where her room was located. Then get off of the elevator and walk to her motel room. Then she would close and lock the door, which would keep her safely out of Paul's way. She mentally went over the steps she had to take to get away from Paul successfully. Her heart relaxed when the elevator beeped and opened up. She was even more relieved to find that there was no one else on the elevator and no one was waiting to get on with her. However it seemed as though luck had ditched her yet again.

"Steph wait!" Paul shouted as he ran to the elevator and slipped into the elevator before the doors closed shut completely, effectively sealing them together in the small space alone as they rode to the upper floor.

"Paul what do you want?"

"You."

"God, are you going mad?" Stephanie asked in frustration, "What you just did in front of Trish and Chris was not only tactless, but stupid as hell. Are you trying to give away the fact that we slept together?"

"Trish already knows."

"But Chris doesn't… and if he did, he is sure to tell Chris out of loyalty."

"So…"

"So… you need to be a bit more discreet."

"Fine if that's what you want."

"That is exactly what I want," Stephanie said firmly, "I also want you to stop pursuing me; because it's only confusing me and I hate to be confused."

"You say that's what you _want_, but as I recall a few days ago in a confined bathroom in your house, you were moaning and groaning my name and saying that you _wanted _me," Paul reminded her as he reached over and pushed the stop button to make the elevator immediately halt.

"Paul, please don't do this…" Stephanie said tiredly. He was now once again advancing on her and she was once again migrating away from him and into the farthest corner of the elevator. When would this end?

"Don't do what?" he asked, still easing up to her. His eyes were glazed over and were now dark and clouded with lust.

She knew exactly what he wanted. Her.

"Don't seduce me into fucking you again."

"Seduce," Paul asked indignantly as if he were shocked by the accusation, "Here I thought that I was giving you what you wanted. Me."

"Well you weren't and you're not now. I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend. I had never been unfaithful until you came along," Stephanie let out a surprised sigh as her back abruptly hit the wall of the elevator.

"Doesn't that tell you something right there, Steph?" Paul asked softly. He halted his advance as he finally reached her. Twirling a strand of her hair around his finger, he leaned into her face and barely brushed his lips against hers. He chuckled lowly when he saw her close her eyes and tilt her head back slightly. She wanted this more than she would allow herself to let on. So he was going to give her exactly what she wanted. He leaned down and began alternating open mouth kisses from right below her earlobe to her neck.

"Paul… please…"

"Please what?" Paul whispered against her neck. He was trailing feathery kisses along her collarbone. This was one of the things that he had noted about her. Her neck was one of her weak spots and he used that to his advantage.

The vixen didn't reply verbally, but instead she let out a low moan of approval. Her body was on fire and any mature and logical thoughts that previously evaded her mind had disappeared. She needed this man. It was like she had no control anymore. Her body was now taking on a mind of its own. It wanted Paul… and much like her, her body got what it wanted. She quickly went to work on the blonde man's pants. Making quick work of his belt before unbuttoning and unbuckling his jeans. She reached into his pants and boxers as she grabbed him. The feel of his arousal and how hot it was in her hand turned her on even more. She needed him in the worst way. At the moment that was logic enough for her.

Paul pulled away from her neck and looked down at the front of his pants. He groaned as he reveled in the feel of her stroking him. He quickly recovered and grabbed her wrist. To her surprise, he removed her hand from his pants. He smirked when she sighed in disappointment.

"Please what?" Paul asked calmly. Sure his body was humming from her touch and he desperately wanted to be inside her, but he wanted her to admit that she wanted him. That she felt something more for him than lust.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie whined in annoyance. Why couldn't he just fuck her and leave the communication until after he had rode her into an orgasmic state?

"Earlier you said, paul… please."

"And…"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck my brains out right now," Stephanie said sarcastically as she reached out towards his crotch again, only for him to grab her wrist and stop her yet again.

"Not until you admit it."

"Admit what damn it?" Stephanie asked angrily. She yanked her arm from his grasp. She was now upset and she noted the gleam and amusement in Paul's eyes. The bastard was enjoying this torture that he was inflicting on her.

"That you have feelings for me."

"But I don't… unless you're talking about lus…"

"No not lust. Love."

"I don't love you Paul."

"Maybe you don't, but you feel something romantically for me and I know it."

"No I don't. I'll admit that sexually I do want you, but that's it."

"No it isn't. I can feel it when we kiss and when you touch me. There is something other than lust between us and I want you to admit it right now."

Why was he doing this to her? Getting her hot and bothered and then holding out… all because he wanted her to admit to feeling something romantic for him. Before she went to deny his assumption, his mouth came down on hers in a demanding and zealous kiss. Her insides were doing that thing again. Every time she was in his presence or he kissed her… her stomach would do this fluttering thing. It was like she was going to throw up. Not in a disgusted way or anything, but more like a tightening in the pit of her abdomen. Like….. butterflies. That's when it hit her. She did love him. How had she not realized this before. She always blamed that feeling on guilt over being unfaithful to her boyfriend. But she now focused on that feeling and it was the same feeling that she got when she had fallen in love with John… only it was much stronger this time. She was in love with Paul.

Her eyes remained closed, as his lips left hers. He stared down at her beautiful face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were closed. She had a peaceful, yet burdened look on her face. How could someone so perfect ever have turmoil in their lives? That just reminded him that she was not perfect. But still in his eyes, she was the most perfect thing that he had ever laid eyes on. What he felt for her, he had never felt for any woman before… not even Joanie. In his thoughts and glazed over state, he was not expecting the revelation that broke through Stephanie's lips as her eyes remained shut.

"I love you."

Paul stared at her in disbelief. Had he heard her correctly?

"What?" he asked in shock. He needed to hear it again.

She opened her eyes and met her blue-grey eyes with his hazel ones. Her eyes read so many raw emotions that Paul almost cried right at that moment. Without missing a bit or wavering she repeated herself.

"I love you, Paul."

"I love you, too," Paul said in glee as he descended onto her mouth with his own. He kissed her with vigor and a passion that neither of them had ever known before. Stephanie returned the kiss with just as much eagerness and they were now urgently trying to remove each other's clothing. As Paul momentarily broke away from Stephanie to completely take his pants off he lightly tumbled back against the buttons, pushing the start button for the elevator to begin going again, as it did. In their lust filled state, neither of them noticed the elevator began to move since their own bodies had been moving so vitally against one another's, the light motion of the elevator had not phased them. In lightening speed, they were both naked and lying across the floor. Paul lay on top of Stephanie between her legs. They were both moving their hips critically together. None of their encounters had been this ardent and intense. It was like the revelation of their love for one another had sent them both into a frenzied state of need and ecstasy.

"Come on Paul. I need you inside me now," Stephanie moaned, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

Paul merely groaned in approval as he lifted his weight off of the young McMahon briefly. As he entered her she sighed and closed her eyes. It was even more thrilling to be filled by him now that they had admitted their love to one another. Stephanie was sure that she had never felt this good in her entire life. They settled into a rhythmic motion together. He drove down into her as she propelled up to meet his hips. Paul was eliciting an excitement in her that she had never known before… and it only further confirmed her feelings for him.

"God, Paul… I love… you," she mumbled into his neck as he lay atop her with his own head buried in her neck.

"Oh Steph… you're so… beautiful," Paul was certain that he was going to go over the edge as he heard her confess her love to him while he made love to her. It was an amazing feeling. So amazing that they had both got caught up in the feeling and the moment, thus neither of them heard the elevator doors open… nor did they see the person standing there.

"I love… you, Paul. God… I love… you. Don't stop…" Stephanie moaned as she clutched desperately at Paul's ass in an effort to pull him deeper into her.

"I… love you… too baby."

"What the fuck is this!" came an all too familiar, angry voice.

The pair was quickly knocked out of their lust filled state and back to reality at the voice. They looked up and finally saw the person that had interrupted their love making. Standing in between the elevator doors, obviously to keep them from closing was none other than…

"John!"


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie and Paul lay in stunned silence. Stephanie's heart was racing a mile a second and she was sure to have a panic attack at any moment. She was now thinking that, yes, telling John would have been much better than him catching her in the act… in a public elevator of all places. Luck was definitely not her friend these days. She noted the lost and shocked look still in place on Paul's face and she wanted to laugh at that fact, because she could recall him saying how he didn't care about being caught by John. Irony was a bitch sometimes. In her surprised and baffled state, Stephanie roughly through Paul off of her and leaped to her feet. She quickly began to put her clothes back on. If she were even half way aware and focus she would have noticed Paul doing the same thing.

"No don't stop on my account!" John shouted as he stepped into the elevator fully. He turned around and pushed the stop button to halt the elevator, much like Paul had done earlier, "By all means, continue fucking each other's brains out on the elevator floor."

"John… please… you---" Stephanie started as she tried to approach her boyfriend.

The handsome wrestler held up his hand to stop his girlfriend from walking over to him. After what he had just walked in on, he needed to keep as much distance between himself and the pair across from him as possible, lest he fly off the handle and do something he may regret.

"Stay where you are, Stephanie," John said harshly, catching Stephanie somewhat off guard, "How long has this been going on?"

"John, don't do thi---"

"Shut the fuck up, Paul!" The brunette man shouted angrily, "I was talking to my slut of a girlfriend over here."

"Hey!" Paul shouted getting in John's face, "Don't you dare talk to her or about her like that!"

"Or what Paul?" Cena challenged getting nose to nose with the other man.

Stephanie stood off to the side, nervous as all hell. This was all her fault. Her and her damn uncontrollable desire for Paul. She was praying to God that they did not end up fighting, but by looking at the smoke coming from Paul's ears and the heat in John's eyes--- something was bound to happen. The question was would she be able to stop this from escalating?

"John, Paul… both of you please calm down and let's try to talk this out like adults."

"Oh so now you want to talk, huh, Steph?" John questioned dangerously, never taking his off of Paul, "It would have been smart to try that before you opened your slutty legs for Ape-man over here. But then again, animals should sleep with animals, so…"

That was it. The straw that broke the camel's back. Paul impulsively slammed Cena back against the elevator doors and began laying into him viciously. No one talked to Stephanie like that. No one… and John Cena was no exception. Paul lay swift and powerful hits into John's face and ribs repeatedly. With no sign of stopping anytime soon. He was pissed and there was no stopping him. Until he heard her crying out for him to stop.

"Paul, stop it!" Stephanie screamed. She was trying in vain to pull Paul off of John, but she was failing miserably. She was slightly relieved when he did finally stop… only for John to capitalize on Paul's halted attack by attacking the blonde man. The two fell to the ground once again, only this time with Cena on top. The self-proclaimed doctor of thuganomics was swinging at the speed of light, his fist connecting with Paul's face and ribs in powerful and hateful blows. John was on a rampage. He was mad as hell and he was going to take it out on the source of his fury… Paul. How could Paul betray him the way he did? By sleeping with his girlfriend? The woman of his dreams and love of his life? Paul knew very well how much Stephanie meant to him, yet he would screw her anyway. What a selfish son of a bitch. These thoughts only pissed John off even more, which aided him in swinging with even more force, if that were possible. He was in a blinding rage at that moment and he was unaware of the fact that Stephanie was even still in the elevator with them, until his head whipped to the right and a stinging quickly formed on his face. She had slapped him. That quickly brought him out of his furious state. He jumped to his feet and got right in Stephanie's face. She, however, held her ground as only Stephanie McMahon would do.

"You dare slap me, bitch!" John yelled dangerously, ignoring the groaning and beaten Paul that lay in a heap on the floor holding his head and ribs, "Especially after betraying me and fucking one of my best friends behind my back. You got a lot of nerve. I loved you. I would have never done anything like this to you. Not in a million years."

"John I'm sorry about what happened with me and Paul. I never meant for you to get hurt in all of this. I love you. It was all a mistake. I just had a momentary lapse of judgment."

"Yeah I'm sure you did… maybe that's why you were telling Paul how much loved him and moaning for him not to stop. Yeah that's a hell of a lapse of judgment."

"I got caught up in the moment John. You have to believe me. I love you."

"Yeah right. You know what… let's not even do this right now. I need to calm down and being around you two right now is damn sure not helping matters. We'll talk later."

"John I understand, but can we keep this between us?" Stephanie asked nervously. John merely chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes in response. Without a word he turned and pushed the start button.

They rode in silence until the elevator stopped and the doors opened up. That's when John turned and spoke.

"Yes we can keep this between us, because I would hate to be made to look like an fool," with that he walked out of the elevator.

The heiress watched her boyfriend walk away from her and her heart ached at the sight. The elevator doors closed and she immediately went to Paul's aid, having forgotten about him in the midst of her verbal war with Cena. She kneeled down and grabbed Paul's hand, but her face clouded in confusion when he yanked away from her touch.

"What the hell is wrong with you Paul?"

"You are."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Paul said lowly, he winced as a pain shot through his ribs, they had to be broken or at least fractured, "You confess to loving me and then making love to me, but then when he comes along it's a different story. All of sudden you were caught up in the moment and it meant nothing. It was a mistake. Well fuck you. I don't need you. I'm in love with you, yes, but I refuse to be treated like second best, because I'm not!"

The blue-eyed vixen was taken aback by the sudden outburst. Her day was going from bad to good to worst. How the hell was that possible?

"Fuck you to Paul," Stephanie whispered as she got to her feet. She pressed the button for her floor and waited silently for the elevator to reach her floor. Fuck him. Fuck John. Fuck men. She didn't need men. She never needed them. They always needed her. And now was no fucking different. She briskly exited the elevator as soon as it opened for her to exit it on her floor. She never looked back as she heard the elevator doors closing once again, sealing a beaten and battered Paul alone in the elevator to fend for himself.

She knew all too well that this was far from the end. Her thoughts were confirmed as her cell phone went off in her pockets. Fetching for it, she sighed as she read the display. It was John. He had left her a text message.

'_Meet me tonight at 8:00 in my room. Room number 373. We need to talk.'_

There goes luck fucking her over once again. She was not ready to face John about this just yet. Though at this point she had no choice.

Boy her day was getting better and better.


	9. Chapter 9

Here she stood. Outside of John's motel room door. All she had to do was knock. That seemed to be a hard task within itself. She didn't know if he had calmed down or not since the incident in the elevator. All she had to do was knock on the door in order to find out. Yet here she stood still contemplating on knocking or not. She knew eventually she would have to. She had no choice. Yet… here she stood in a deserted hallway wearing a pair of tight black jeans and form fitting red tank top standing in some red and black striped flip-flops. She ran her hands through her loose, damp hair (she had taken a hot shower to help her relax before going over to John's room) for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. Five minutes. She had been standing for a total of five minutes. Fuck it, she was just going to knock and get it over with. At this point she had nothing legitimate to lose. So she knocked…

The door opened up and there stood John Cena with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. He must have just gotten out of the shower. Even after what had taken place earlier in the elevator, she was awe struck by her boyfriend's wet and toned body. She glanced down at his towel covered member, and the light bulge there was affecting her in a way that she was not expecting it to. However, she caught herself and looked back up at his eyes again. She quickly noted his swollen lip and his black eye. As a matter of fact the entire right side of his face that surrounded his right eye was black and blue, and swollen no less. Paul obviously hit pretty damn hard. John beckoned for her to come inside and she did so without a second thought. She walked in and looked around the room. It was a normal motel room; it only consisted of a bed, a lazy boy chair, a television, and a phone sitting on top of a dresser drawer. Then there was the bathroom, and a setup with a mirror and a sink.

Nothing like her VIP-like suite; with a kitchen, a mini fridge packed with all the best drinks and snacks that money could buy, a King sized bed, a huge mirror with two sink, a Jacuzzi tub along with a shower, and a mini walk in closet. She was definitely Vince McMahon's daughter.

"Steph have a seat where ever you would like."

Stephanie was happy that he had visibly calmed down since earlier that day. She stayed on the safe side and sat down on the lazy boy, trying desperately to relax and calm her nerves down. Paul had called her room right before she had left to meet John… and the blonde man had apologized for his outburst and asked for a second chance. One that she was not too sure was either worth it or was the right thing to do. She was not transparent… at least not anymore. She knew that she was in fact in love with Paul. The problem was that she was scared of this new situation that she had been thrust into. She still loved John, but she was trying to figure out if she was still _in_ love with the brunette man. There lied the other problem. She watched as John sat on the edge of the bed nearest to the chair that she currently occupied. His head was down for a minute as he rested his elbows on his thighs and folded his hands together. His head came back up and he looked at her for a long moment before finally speaking.

"Why?" John asked plainly, "Why did you cheat on me, why with Paul, how long has it been going on, when did it start, how did it start, what lead up to it, do you still love me, are you in love with Paul---?"

"John!" Stephanie shouted suddenly, "Please, one question at a time?"

"Fine," John said calmly, before continuing, "How long has it been going on?"

"About two or three weeks… and it only happened three times. I don't exactly know why I did it, but I guess I was lusting after Paul. I didn't mean for you to get hurt… or for any of this to happen at all, but it just kind of happened…"

"How did it happen?" John asked firmly as he glared lightly at his girlfriend, "Something had to have happened to jar this lust into you or to at least set the stage for you to even cheat on me in the first place. Was I not satisfying you enough? Were you sick of me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Paul seduced me!" she blurted out quickly to stop his questions and self blame. He did not deserve any of this and none of it was his fault to begin with, so she just wanted to stop him from placing any blame on himself.

"What?"

"He seduced me. One day about a month ago, we were practicing for our kissing scene, which was Paul's idea. Then the kiss became less acting and more serious. It became heated and we both got a bit hot and heavy. It went as far as groping and that's when I ended it and after that I tried to avoid Paul as much as possible, but he found me… and then about three weeks ago he came into my office and he started telling me how he felt about me and I tried to ignore him, but the lust was too strong and we started kissing… and then that's when we first slept together."

John didn't speak at all as he listened to Stephanie talk. He just listened intently, his jaw set and his eyes blazing. So far this was on Paul and that hurt more than anything, because he always suspected that Paul wanted Stephanie, but as his best friend, he never thought the other man would go so far as to actually pursue her behind his back. But he had been sorely mistaken.

"That day we were almost caught by my dad. Then a couple of days later… the day that you two came over to my house, it happened again."

"What!" John asked as he leaped to his feet, that's when realization struck him, "In the bathroom, when you came up missing."

"Yeah."

"How could you Steph?"

"John I really did try to overcome temptation with Paul, but it was too strong. We didn't finish that day---"

"I don't want to hear this shit anymore," the angry man said as he paced the floor, "So I guess the third time was earlier when I caught you two in the act?"

The brunette merely nodded her head. The truth was that she hated seeing John like this. He deserved so much better than she had given him. If he gave her a second chance, not that she felt she deserved one, but if he did, she would take it and try desperately to make up for the betrayal she had bestowed upon him. She would make it up times ten if she had to. Though she kept questioning herself… where would that leave Paul?

"Do you love Paul?"

She honestly had no answer for him. Actually she did have an answer for him, but she was not willing to give him that particular answer.

"I don't think so."

"You think or you know?"

"I---"

"Come on Steph. Let's try and end the lies here okay," John pleaded tiredly, as he sat back down on the edge of the bed, "It's a yes or a no… do you love him… are you in love with him?"

"No." She said it before she even knew it was on the tip of her tongue. Desperate times called for desperate measures. This was a desperate time. She wanted John back. The problem was that she wanted Paul just as much… possibly even more so.

"In spite of what you did to me, God help me, I still love you with my entire being. I want so badly to hate you, but I can't… I just can't. My love for you is much too strong to allow me to ever hate you. You're so beautiful and amazing, and I still can't believe that you would do this."

"I can't either John. I wish I could take it back." That was lie. Though John didn't need to know that little detail.

"Come here," John beckoned as he got to his feet. He held his arms out to the young McMahon. She stood to her feet and walked into his embrace happily and willingly. His arms always made her feel safe and loved… just like Paul's. His skin was so supple and smooth… just like Paul's skin. He was laying comforting kisses to her neck and his lips felt so nice and soft against her skin… just like Pau… damn it! She had to stop comparing him to Paul or she would never be able to get over Paul.

The knock on the door broke their embrace and knocked her out of her thoughts. She was still shocked that John had so willingly accepted her back and forgiven her. It just confirmed that he truly was head over heels in love with her. Although she vaguely remembered him talking about a time that he had cheated on a previous girlfriend of his in college and how willingly and readily she forgave him and took him back. Ever since then he always felt that everyone deserved a second chance. This was hers and she would accept it and honor it. She followed John to the door, which she really had no choice since he was holding her hand and pulling her along with him. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as he opened the door to reveal their intruder.

"Paul…"

The blonde man looked just as surprised to see the young woman standing there. He had wanted to come and try to straighten things out with John, but now he was wondering if that was such a good idea, especially looking at the circumstances. He noted the loose towel around John's waist and Stephanie's damp hair, not to mention the fact that their fingers were tightly intertwined together. What the hell was going on?

"John I wanted to talk to you about… uh… everything." This was very uncomfortable with all three of them standing there.

"Oh trust me, I want to talk to you to. Stephanie explained everything and believe me… me and you will have our talk…come on in Paul…" Paul looked at the heiress puzzled before entering the motel room. The door shut behind him and echoed throughout the hallway. Paul noted the angry and fierce look on John's face as they stood rooted to their positions by the door. All the blonde man wanted to do was open that door back up and run like hell away from this situation. His right eye was closed and he had just barely stopped the bleeding from his nose. His lip was the size of Texas and he had a throbbing migraine to boot. John had been pretty damn pissed in that elevator… and Paul's face was physical evidence of that.

"So you seduced my girlfriend Paul…"

Oh shit.


	10. Chapter 10

"Stephanie what the hell did you tell him?" Paul shouted angrily. He stared haughtily at the brunette and began to advance towards her.

John immediately stepped in front of Stephanie, cutting off the blonde man's advances, "Watch how you talk to her," John warned dangerously.

"Oh so now you're telling me how to talk to her, when just hours ago you were calling her a slut?" Paul challenged, now getting in John's face.

"That was before Stephanie filled me in on what really happened. Now that I know, I regret what I said to her. Now I know that you are the one to blame for all of this."

"What?!" Paul shouted in anger.

"You heard me," John said with a sneer, "She told me how you pursued her and how you wouldn't let up even after she turned you down."

"Oh is that so?" Paul questioned, looking straight at the brunette.

"Yeah that's so."

"So then she must have forgotten to mention the fact that when we first ended up making out, that she was all for it, and she was even eager to get my pants off and get my dick in her… I guess she left that part out."

"No she didn't. She explained it all. I see right through you Paul. I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to reciprocate your actions by placing the blame on Stephanie," John said angrily, "but it's not working. I knew you wanted her from the start. The way you looked at her. The way you talked to her. You would play with her in ways that you didn't play with other women. I knew it, but I never thought that you would actually stab me in the back by pursuing her in spite of our friendship."

The blonde man was silent. He had indeed pursued Stephanie, even after her failed attempts to keep him and their emotions at bay. Now he was paying for it. That still didn't mean all of the blame was on him.

"First of all John, if she didn't want me she would not have fallen in my trap to begin with. She gave herself to me and she loved every minute of it, with no regrets… or any real regrets that is."

"She only fell for your traps, because you seduced her into falling. Otherwise she may not have fallen for your advances. You basically pushed her into falling for you."

"Well she fell pretty damn hard then, considering that she admitted that she was in love with me. I guess I pushed her into that to, huh?" Paul asked sarcastically, getting right in John's face.

"She doesn't love you. I asked her and she said no. She must have got caught up in the moment. But I'm gonna make sure that you don't trap her ever again. So here is a warning that you better damn well take seriously, if you know what's best for you. Stay the hell away from her," John warned in a dangerous tone as he stood toe to toe with the Game, "and if you don't listen, then what you got in the elevator is going to seem like love taps compared to the ass kicking that you're going to get if I catch you around her again."

"You two stop this!" Stephanie shouted, finally reminding the two angry men that she was still in the room, "This has gone too far. John I am an adult and I was aware of my actions when I was sleeping with Paul, even though he did seduce me, I was still aware of what I was doing. Paul what we did should not have happened and it was wrong. You're in a relationship and so am I. We were both selfish and wrong for what we allowed to happen, and it will not happen again."

The two men stared at the brunette both of them slightly taken aback. John appeared relieved that his girlfriend had in not so many words chosen him over Paul.

Paul was standing there looking at the woman that he was in love with, with sadness and sorrow in his eyes. Had she really just chosen John over him? Even after their confessed feelings for one another earlier that day? He could feel his heart sinking as if it were sitting on quicksand. It was sinking slowly, but surely.

"You heard her Paul. What has been happening between you two will not happen again. I think you know what that means. She has made her choice… me."

Paul ignored his former friend and continued to stare at the young McMahon with longing and pain evident in his eyes, "Is that true Stephanie?"

"I have not chosen anyone. I need some time to myself. Paul you still have Joanie, and considering the circumstances I think you should be with her right now and not here longing after me. John I love you, but I need to sort my feelings out, and I can't do that and have you hanging around me all the time confusing me even more."

"What are you saying Stephanie?" John asked with uncertainty in his eyes and voice.

"You and I need to take a break."

"Stephanie you don't know what you're saying. You need to think this through some more. Don't let Paul come between what we have?" John said firmly, yet gently. He grabbed both of her hands in his and stared into her eyes with conviction.

"John this is something that I need to do. It has nothing to do with Paul." There was another one of her many lies that day, "I need to go. I'm sorry about what happened. All of this is my fault. I came between you and Paul's friendship and now you two want to rip each other apart because of me and that's not fair to either of you. So I won't choose a side. I think I should be alone right now."

She hugged John tightly. As she broke their embrace she leaned up and planted a chaste and sweet kiss to his lips.

As she walked away from her boyfriend and towards the door, she looked at Paul with something that resembled longing in her eyes. Without another word she walked out of the motel room, leaving the two stricken men in her wake.

"Paul, get the fuck out of here!" John shouted angrily.

"Fuck you John!"

"No fuck you!" John shouted angrily. The brunette man shoved the other man against the door, "you see what you did, you asshole? You ruined my relationship. You came between me and the woman that I love. You still have Joanie, but I don't have Stephanie, and it's all because of you and your selfish ass ways. I fucking hate you!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Paul shouted as he shoved John off of him, "Stephanie did what she wanted… and that was fucking me senseless. Now you want to blame me for your loss? I loss to. I love her to and I know she loves me, but because of you, she won't let herself be with me. So, no, you're the selfish asshole!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!" John shouted again, much louder this time.

The blonde man sneered before turning and storming out of the motel room. He just needed something to hit real hard, but instead of resulting to violence like he often did, he decided to drink his sorrow away. That was exactly what he was going to do; all he had to do was get to the nearest bar. He was not sure if he was going to tell Joanie about everything or not. However, he knew that if he did not tell her, John sure as hell would. So he had no other choice, but to tell her himself.

"Life's a bitch and then you die."


End file.
